


The North Americans

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England Bashing, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: You all know Canada and America, right? The North American brothers. Invisible and happy-go-lucky. But they have a secret that’s been hidden for centuries.Since the day they were found.They’re the mothers of, combined, 65 children.
Relationships: Female America/Belarus (Hetalia), Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [America the Beautiful (United States of America #1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157644) by [37054ljH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH). 

Canada held her sister close to her as Amelia cried silently. It hadn’t even been her fault. Madeleine seethed silently as she turned to face Ukraine and Belarus. “Jerks,” Belarus muttered as she gently took hold of America, rubbing her back. 

"I...I agree," Ukraine said, fury in her eyes shining clearly. "They've gone too fucking far." Canada nodded, an angered smile on her face. 

"We...we should pay 'em back," America muttered, breathing hitched and broken. The four women swore, silently, that they would get revenge on the nations.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month, the four sworn nations are finally getting their revenge. And two new ones also join the crusade for revenge.

Canada smiled as she exited the meeting room, her curvy and busty form hidden by her male façade. It was the same with America, her curvaceous form easily hidden by a male façade, although she was considering dropping it. Both of them were. Madeleine smiled at Ukraine, who nodded, albeit unnoticeably, then briskly walked off to find Belarus, who was likely pestering Russia again. 

"C-Canada?" A voice asked from behind her, and the curvy Canadian woman turned around to find Seychelles. "Can we talk? Preferably alone?" 

"Sure," Madeleine answered. They walked a fair ways away from the other nations, into a sound proofed room, then Seychelles began to speak. 

"I know you're a girl. Trust me, I found out about it in the eighties on accident, but I never told anyone. Belgium does know, but only because she found out about it too." 

"How did you..." Canada hissed. 

"I may have walked in on you when you were nude and asleep, as well as on top of your blankets," the Seychellois female admitted. 

Canada sighed. "This is why I lock my door at night. I _don't_ want people deciding to take advantage of me when I'm drunk or when I'm asleep." 

"Alright then." Seychelles said, nodding as they left. 

Later that day, invitations were sent out to very specific nations. Those nations? England, Germany, France, the Italy twins, Russia, Japan, and China.


End file.
